This is Love
by suckerrrrr
Summary: Sometimes you don't need to speak. Oneshot, Riku/Sora :D


So this was basically me pulling shit out of my ass. This is what I get for sitting on my computer all day o.O

I wish I had had Alesia to help me with this one at some points, but for doing this one by myself I think I did pretty good soo please review :D

Disclaimer: Sora and Riku are only mine in my dreams :(

--

**THIS IS LOVE**

Flesh. Smooth, warm flesh. Pale skin moving against tan skin, creating a friction that neither boy thought they could handle if it went on for much longer. Was this how it was supposed to be? No, it couldn't be. It was wrong, all wrong, but for some reason… it all just felt so right. Two best friends moving together and molding into one, the need for air becoming more frequent as the moments passed.

'This has to be love.'

* * *

Ever since they returned home from The World That Never Was, Sora was constantly being bombarded by a rather annoying redhead who had the tendency to show up at the perfect time. At least that's what she thought, but for Sora, it always seemed to be the perfect time to ruin everything he had been trying so hard to repair. Sora may have been adjusting well to the thought of finally being back on Destiny Island, but Riku on the other hand spent most of his time on his island, leaning against the paopu tree. They had been home for two weeks and they hadn't said a single word.

"Riku…" Sora whispered to himself. Every night since they had gotten home, Riku wandered off to look out at the ocean and Sora wandered off to look out at Riku. He couldn't help himself when it came to being mesmerized by the older boy. It was always either early morning or late night. In the morning, the sun would be peeking over the ocean, sending pinks and oranges into the sky, bouncing off the water and onto Riku. At night, the moon would dance across the water and into Riku's aquamarine eyes, causing a shimmer of light to reflect back into the night sky. Out of all the stars Sora would see at night, the stars in Riku's eyes were always his favorite.

Riku turned back around to face the water. Sora had followed him again and was sitting on the roof of the shack. Riku had been coming to his island everyday since they had returned and he was always "secretly followed" by Sora. It's not that he didn't want the brunettes attention, but in all irony, that's what he had been trying to avoid. Turning around again, he stared at the younger teen as the moon seemed to lighten his tan skin, accentuating his facial structure. A slight breeze began to blow, weaving in and out of his messy brown hair. Leaning into the wind, Sora closed his eyes, a scene that would be picture perfect if it weren't for the worried look on his face. Riku knew it was because of him. Knew it was because all Sora did was try and all Riku did was push him away. But Sora didn't understand that Riku couldn't be around him for a reason. Sora wanted his best friend back, but Riku wanted more. Any contact with Sora and Riku was afraid he would lose control and in return, lose something much more precious.

'I can't Sora… I'm sorry.' Riku took one more look at Sora before returning his gaze to his front, this time however, looking up at the stars. Each one reminded him of the brunette in some way. That star brightened up the sky, just like Sora brightened up his day. That star was constantly in his line of vision, just like Sora was constantly in his life. The list went on and on, until Riku couldn't bear to look anymore. Tearing himself away, he slowly stood up before turning around to see Sora only a few steps behind him.

* * *

Fingers intertwined, legs skimming each other, arms wrapped around one another. Two hearts beating as one, two bodies moving to the same rhythm. He didn't just want him anymore. He needed him. He needed his warm hands roaming his bare body, his legs rubbing up and down his own, his soft lips crushing back into his. In one swift motion, hands were released and grasped onto something else. Slowly pumping the tan erection, he eyed the small body below him, mentally scanning every freckle, every line, every muscle, committing it all to memory.

'This is how it's supposed to be.'

* * *

There was no getting out of it this time. Riku and Sora made eye contact and neither one of them could bear to break it. Riku could see the heart break and confusion and Sora's, and Sora could see the misunderstanding and need in Riku's. After a few moments, Riku turned his stare to the ground and began walking, attempting to go around Sora.

"Riku, please," Sora cried, stepping in front of him and grabbing onto his shoulders. "Please talk to me, I _need_ you to talk to me. Please!" Looking up at Sora through bangs, Riku made eye contact one more time. He could see the tears pooling in the corners of Sora's eyes and began kicking himself for hurting the boy. Again.

"I can't," Riku replied softly before making another attempt at avoiding the boy. He only got so far before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and jerk him to a stop. Slowly, Riku turned around to see a very angry Sora. "Sora…" he cried. "I told you… I caaa-" His words were drowned out by a pair of lips forcing themselves onto his own. Stunned, Riku froze, trying to convince himself that this was really happening, before slowly easing himself into the kiss and licking Sora's lips, waiting for them to open. With the kiss deepening, Sora felt himself reach up and tangle his fingers in Riku's hair, pulling him closer, knowing all too well that even though their chests were pressed against each other, there was still too much space in between them.

* * *

Gently nipping at the others lips, he began tracing a path from his best friends member, between his nipples and up to his face and caressing his cheek before lightly running his fingers along the others lips. Understanding, the younger began sucking on the fingers, licking them up and down, stroking them with his tongue and dragging his teeth up and down until the older decided they were sufficiently wet. Looking each other in the eyes, the tan teen was telling his lover everything he needed to know before lifting his bottom up and gasping at the feel of the intrusion.

"I… I think…" He panted.

* * *

Finally, the unfortunate need for air and reality struck the boys as they pulled away, breathing hard. Riku looked at Sora with shy eyes.

"Sora… I don't… This isn't right. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you… Not after what I did to you." Riku couldn't bear to look at Sora now, knowing if this went any further, he would just taint him. He might eventually be able to forgive himself for what had happened the past two years, but he would never be able to forgive himself for tainting his Sora.

"STOP!" Riku looked up to see Sora fuming with anger. "Riku, listen to me damnit! You didn't know what else to do! I spent all my time searching for _you_ Riku, for YOU! Not Kairi, not Tidus or Wakka or Selphie, _you_, and I'll be damned if you think you're going to get away with thinking that you don't deserve any of this!" And with that, he wrapped his hands behind Riku's neck and crushed their lips together, this time with much more desire and want than before. This time, Riku knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two friends silently agreed through moans of pleasure that it was now or never. And with that, the older of the two slowly pushed himself into the boy below him, stopping once he got all the way in, waiting for his younger counterpart to adjust. Bending down, he kissed away his tears and waited for a nod of approval and then began moving in and out, slow at first but then picking up speed as the younger began thrusting into the older. Suddenly, the tan boy arched his back in pleasure and let of a gasp of delight, his vision going white and a feeling of euphoria exploding throughout his body. His lover, seeming to notice this, quickly adjusting himself to hit that exact spot again and again. With more soft mewls of pleasure coming from his lover, he grabbed onto his erect penis and began pumping in time with each thrust, the younger clutching the sheets until his knuckles turned white, begging the other for release. When the older felt the passage around him tighten, he knew his lover had reached his limit and felt his warm cum cover his chest and with one last thrust, he was joining his best friend in pure ecstasy and he filled him. Panting and collapsing onto his chest, the teen slowly pulled himself out of the other and the two of them began to drift off to sleep.

"I think I love you Riku."

Six words. Six beautiful, amazing, magnificent words that Riku never thought he would be worthy of hearing, coming from the one voice that at one point he feared he would never hear again. Silently, Riku chuckled to himself, shocked at how ironic the situation was. He couldn't believe that the one thing he was scared of the most was the one thing that in all honesty would never happen. Riku had fought against Sora, for Sora, and along side with Sora, the whole time fighting for the same thing. To be with him again. Lifting his head up and resting his chin on Sora's chest, Riku watched the brunette's eyelashes flutter in his sleep. Crawling up, he gently whispered into his lovers ear before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

"I love you too Sora."

--

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
